


Atelophobia

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atelophobia - The Fear Of Not Being Good Enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atelophobia

"Darling..."

John's arms close around her before she even realizes he's found her, she turns, sinking against him and clings, sobbing pathetically against his shoulder. He knows, instantly, what has happened. Some idiot has made a comment that has undone years of self-esteem training and he instantly wants to hit the person who hurt her, protect her, comfort her. His voice leaves him almost as a soft growl. 

"You are... enough... So enough. I love you."

She doesn't move even slightly but he can feel the shivers slowing, her body fitting tightly against his as he cradles her closer, not caring that they are stood in the middle of the hall, caring only that she stops crying, stops feeling so damn low. 

The gentle smile as she pulls back is enough to focus him and he kisses her firmly, pulling her closer again. 

"I love you, so much." 

"Even..."

"Yes, my Darling, even when you let that stupid voice get to you, you are mine, and I love you, even when you struggle, especially when you struggle. I love you, my beautiful, perfectly wonderful Darling wife."


End file.
